No Mercy (2000)
No Mercy (2000) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on October 22, 2000 at the Pepsi Arena in Albany, New York. It was the third event under the No Mercy chronology. The main event was a No Disqualification match for the WWF Championship. The Rock defended the title against Kurt Angle. Angle pinned Rock after an Angle Slam to win the title. The other main match was a No Holds Barred Match between the returning Stone Cold Steve Austin and Rikishi. The undercard featured Triple H versus Chris Benoit, Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy) versus Los Conquistadores (Uno and Dos) for the WWF Tag Team Championship, William Regal versus Naked Mideon for the WWF European Championship, Right to Censor (Val Venis and Steven Richards) versus Chyna and Billy Gunn in a tag team match, Chris Jericho versus X-Pac in a Steel cage match, Acolytes Protection Agency (Bradshaw and Faarooq) and Lita versus T & A (Test and Albert) and Trish Stratus in a six-person mixed tag team match and a Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley) Invitational Tables match. Storylines No Mercy featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on Raw is War and SmackDown!—The World Wrestling Federation's (WWF) television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Two predominant rivalries heading into No Mercy were created at the same time. The one was between The Rock and Kurt Angle for the WWF Championship and the other was between Triple H and Chris Benoit. At Unforgiven, Triple H defeated Angle in a No Disqualification match and Rock retained the WWF Championship against Benoit, The Undertaker and Kane in a Fatal Four-Way match. On the September 28 edition of SmackDown, Angle and Benoit defeated Rock and Triple H in a tag team match. On the October 2 edition of Raw is War, Benoit helped Angle in defeating Triple H to become the number one contender for the WWF title at No Mercy. As a result, Triple H and Benoit began feuding. On the October 9 edition of Raw is War, the WWF Commissioner Mick Foley announced that Triple H would wrestle Benoit at No Mercy. Another predominant storyline heading into the event was over the attacker of Stone Cold Steve Austin as Austin continued his search of his attacker at Survivor Series. On the October 9 episode of Raw is War, Rikishi revealed that he had run down Austin with the car in the parking lot and he did it for The Rock because WWF always held back the Samoans. On the October 12 episode of SmackDown, Commissioner Mick Foley announced that Austin and Rikishi would wrestle in a No Holds Barred match at No Mercy. At Unforgiven, Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy) defeated Edge and Christian in a Steel Cage match to win the WWF Tag Team Championship. The next night on Raw is War, Hardy Boyz defeated Edge and Christian in a Ladder match to retain the titles and the WWF Commissioner Mick Foley had stipulated before the match that it would be Edge and Christian's last title shot if they lost. On the October 9 episode of Raw is War, Edge and Christian interfered under the disguise of Los Conquistadores in Hardy Boyz' Tag Team Championship defense against Tazz and Raven but failed in preventing Hardy Boyz from winning the match. A week later on SmackDown, Los Conquistadores won a tag team Battle Royal, last eliminating Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley) to become the number one contenders for the Tag Team Championship at No Mercy. On the October 15 episode of Sunday Night Heat, Acolytes Protection Agency (Faarooq and Bradshaw) were playing cards with T & A (Test and Albert) in a backstage segment. T & A were losing in the game and even lost their entire money but continued to play the game until their manager Trish Stratus entered in and had a deal that if T & A lost one game, she would remove one portion of her clothes. It continued until she was forced to remove her bra. APA won another game but before Stratus could remove one more part, T & A attacked APA. On the October 19 episode of SmackDown!, Lita defended the WWF Women's Championship against Stratus. T & A interfered in the match and helped Stratus in attacking Lita, leading to APA make a run-in and rescue Lita. This led to a six-person mixed tag team match pitting Lita and Acolytes against Stratus and T & A. On the September 25 episode of Raw is War, Chyna started celebrating her posing for Playboy magazine. However, her celebration was cut short by Right to Censor (Stevie Richards, Val Venis, The Goodfather and Bull Buchanan), a faction that was against the nudity of female wrestlers of WWF. On the September 28 episode of SmackDown!, Chyna stripped to her bra and panties and defeated Richards in a singles match. On the October 9 episode of Raw is War, Chyna and her on-screen boyfriend, the WWF Intercontinental Champion Eddie Guerrero took on Richards and Venis in a tag team match. During the match, a video was played on the titantron showing Guerrero having a shower with two of The Godfather's hos. This distracted Chyna and she started crying while Venis pinned Guerrero for the victory. After the match, Right to Censor attempted to attack Chyna until Billy Gunn made the rescue. On the October 16 episode of Raw is War, the WWF Commissioner Mick Foley announced that Guerrero would defend the Intercontinental Championship against Mr. Ass at No Mercy. On the October 19 episode of SmackDown!, Guerrero finally broke away from Chyna by choking her with his crutch after Right to Censor attacked her. Mr. Ass came out to rescue Chyna but was attacked by Right to Censor. On the October 22 episode of Sunday Night Heat, the Commissioner Mick Foley announced that Guerrero could not wrestle on the pay-per-view, due to injury and pitted Mr. Ass and Chyna against Richards and Venis later that night at No Mercy. At Unforgiven, Chris Jericho defeated X-Pac. The following night on Raw is War, X-Pac defeated Jericho in a First Blood match but Jericho attacked X-Pac after the match and forced him to submit to his submission maneuver, Walls of Jericho. On the September 28 episode of SmackDown!, X-Pac attacked Jericho during his tag team match with Jerry Lawler against Tazz and Raven. Jericho and X-Pac continued their rivalry and competed in several tag team matches with different partners, leading to a Steel Cage match between the two at No Mercy. Aftermath The next night on Raw is War, Rikishi apologized to The Rock for costing him the WWF Championship against Kurt Angle at No Mercy and told him that it was just accidental but Rock did not forgive Rikishi. On the October 26 episode of SmackDown!, Stone Cold Steve Austin was hit with a wrench as he headed to the ring to attack Rikishi after Rikishi's Handicap match with Too Cool (Scotty 2 Hotty and Grand Master Sexay). However, Austin managed to make it to the ring but was assaulted by Rikishi. On the October 30 episode of Raw is War, Austin defeated Rikishi in a No Mercy rematch contested inside a steel cage. Later that night, Rikishi attacked The Rock after Rock won his number one contender's match against Chris Jericho. Following the assault, Rikishi revealed that Rock knew about the attack and had given Rikishi, the keys of the truck to run down Austin at previous year's Survivor Series event. On the November 2 episode of SmackDown, Rikishi cost Rock, a title shot for the WWF Championship against Kurt Angle. On the November 9 episode of SmackDown, the WWF Commissioner Mick Foley announced that Rikishi and Rock would wrestle in a match at Survivor Series, which Rock won. On the other hand, Austin took on Angle and Rikishi in a Handicap match on the November 6 episode of Raw is War. Angle and Rikishi assaulted Austin throughout the match until Triple H interfered to rescue Austin by forcing Angle and Rikishi to retreat. Triple H followed by assaulting Austin with a sledgehammer and thus was revealed to be the mastermind behind Austin's attack at Survivor Series. As a result, on the November 9 episode of SmackDown, Mick Foley announced that Triple H would wrestle Austin at Survivor Series. The match would become a No Disqualification match. It resulted in a no contest when Triple H tried to run down Austin with his car but Austin picked up the car and dropped it on the concrete floor. On the November 9 episode of SmackDown, The Undertaker defeated Chris Jericho, Kane and Chris Benoit in a Fatal Four-Way match to become the number one contender for the WWF Championship at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, Kurt Angle defeated Undertaker to retain the title, after interference by his legitimate brother Eric Angle. The next night on Raw is War, The Hardy Boyz dressed as the Los Conquistadores defeated Edge in a handicap match after Christian was taken out backstage to regain the WWF Tag Team Championship. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * No Mercy Category:No Mercy Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2000 Pay-Per-View Events